Mickey's House of Villains
Kermit's Swamp Years (5:00) is a television special premire this was released in 2002. Mickey's House of Villains is a direct-to-video film created by Disney. It is the film adaptation of the Disney Channel animated television series Disney's House of Mouse, starring Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Daisy Duck and characters and villains that have appeared in past Disney productions. It was released on both VHS and DVD by Walt Disney Home Video in September 3, 2002. Plot It is Halloween at the House of Mouse, and there are a lot of villains showing up tonight (or so Minnie claims). Jafar has a trick in store for the usual gang, but the villains have to wait until midnight, which is when he will unleash his trick. After a series of cartoons, Jafar and Iago, along with Captain Hook, Cruella de Vil, Hades, and Ursula take over the house with a musical number of "It's Our House Now!", and all the other villains in the house join in. In the process, they trap most of the heroes in the kitchen, throw Mickey and the others out into the street, and change the House's name to Peg Leg Pete's House of Villains on the House of Mouse, hence the movie's title. (In spite of the name change, though, the only few differences are darker lighting and mist hovering on the ground.) Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Minnie in turn try to return things to normal, but Chernabog keeps throwing them out. Afterwards, Mickey dresses in his famous sorcerer outfit from Fantasia (and Fantasia 2000) and challenges Jafar to a magical duel using fireballs. Mickey's sorcerer hat is bounced off and there is very little time to put it back on, but then Aladdin saves the day by escaping the kitchen to the backstage room on the magic carpet and giving Mickey the lamp to trap Jafar. Mickey sucks Jafar into the lamp, while all other villains flee like cowards, restoring the House to normal. Cartoons Like the show, the film shows several Disney cartoons. In fact, these shorts make up more of the movie than the actual plot with the villains. However, all their title cards are edited out. Among them, three of the shorts are classic ones: * Lonesome Ghosts (1937) * Trick or Treat (1952) * Donald Duck and the Gorilla (1945) The other five shorts were all originally broadcast on Mickey Mouse Works in 1999. * Mickey's Mechanical House * How to Haunt a House * Dance of the Goofys * Donald's Halloween Scare * Hansel and Gretel Character list The following villains, antagonists, villain associates, and henchmen make appearances: * Jafar (Aladdin)* ** Iago the Parrot (Aladdin)* * Big Bad Wolf (Three Little Pigs) * Evil Queen/The Witch (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Stromboli (Pinocchio) * Chernabog (Fantasia)* * Hitch-hiking Ghosts (Haunted Mansion) * Lady Tremaine & Stepsisters (Cinderella) ** Lucifer (Cinderella) * Cheshire the Cat (Alice in Wonderland)* * Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland)* ** The King of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) ** Deck of Cards (Alice in Wonderland)* * Witch Hazel (Trick or Treat) * Captain Hook (Peter Pan)* ** Pirates (Peter Pan) * Crocodile (Peter Pan)* * Si & Am (Lady and the Tramp) * Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty)* ** Maleficent's Goons (Sleeping Beauty) * Cruella de Vil (One Hundred and One Dalmatians) ** Horace and Jasper Badun (One Hundred and One Dalmatians) * Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) * Kaa (The Jungle Book) * The Lonesome Ghosts (Lonesome Ghosts) * Prince John (Robin Hood) * Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) ** Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) * Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) ** Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) * Ursula (The Little Mermaid)* * Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) * Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) ** Lefou ( (Beauty and the Beast) * Shenzi, Banzai and Ed (The Lion King) * * Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) ** Frollo's Guards (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Hades (Hercules)* ** Pain and Panic (Hercules)* * The Fates (Hercules) * Clayton (Tarzan)* The villains that appeared in the Kingdom Hearts series are marked with an asterisk. Curiously, the Hyenas from The Lion King make an appearance early on, but Scar does not appear himself. Also interesting to note, Lady Tremaine appears in a few crowd shots, but not in the song itself although her cat Lucifer does. Even though Kaa from the Jungle Book makes an appearance, Shere Khan is absent. Madame Medusa of The Rescuers is also absent, even though two clips of her could be seen in the trailer. Also, the Cheshire Cat, and the crocodile from Peter Pan appears. Although Iago was reformed in The Return of Jafar along with Anastasia in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, they join the villains. Jafar's lamp is black, but the lamp Mickey trapped him in is gold. Trivia When Goofy called Donald a big red bunny, it's a reference to the Noid from Domino's Pizza.